Blaze
by AviRimor
Summary: Kasai isn't like other children. On hiatus.


**Don't own Naruto**

**Leaf Village**

**Hours after the nine tails attack**

Izumo and Kotetsu stand guard in front of one of the gates of the Leaf Village which has begun the process of rebuilding itself. The two Chunin don't really expect anything to happen beside's a supply convoy to arrive. As the two wait for the convoy to arrive, they watch to their surprise as red and black energy form and join together to create a portal and a men with red hair steps out carrying something covered in blankets. Both Chunin draw their kunai, ready to defend themselves.

The portal closes and the man struggles to walk toward to them and the Chunin notice the man is bleeding considerably as blood flows down his clothes and stains the ground. The man puts his arms forth and gestures to Izumo as if he wants to give Izumo whatever is in his hand. Izumo reluctantly takes the bundle of blankets and notes that it's rather hot for some reason. Kotetsu watches the man and the seems grateful. The men with red hair then falls backward and fires starts to form out of nowhere on the man's clothes and the men is consumed by flames and a minute later the flames extinguish them-self, and nothing is left except burnt dirt where the men was.

"That was...different." Kotetsu said as looks down at the spot where the man had died. The two ninja start hearing crying coming from the bundle of blankets. Izumo moves the blankets carefully and to his surprise see's a baby girl. "Poor kid." Kotetsu says as he looks at the spot where the man, Kotetsu presumes to be the father had died. "I'll take her to the nearest orphanage." Izumo says while feeling the girls head and wondering if she has a fever.

"Alright." Kotetsu says and Izumo starts walking and hoping the child he's holding ends up in a good home.

**Leaf Village**

**Council Chamber**

**5 hours later**

The Third Hokage listens as Fugaku and Hiashi argued over who should be allowed to adopt Kasai Hono. Normally the the head of the two strongest clans wouldn't be arguing over adopting a child, however Honō is no normal child. Shortly after the Chunin Izumo had left Hono in the care of one of the orphanage had been partly burned down. At first it was feared that another nation or village had decided to take advantage of the Leaf village weakened security, to start a campaign of terror or it was just an arsonist. However the culprit was the most unlikely suspect. It was Kasai. For reasons unknown, she can create fire.

As well increasing the enigma that is Hono, is that there no Chakra what's so ever in her system. There was no medical explanation for this. Every cell is supposed to have chakra. When this fact was learned, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga wanted the child even more. Personally he didn't want to give the recently born child to either clan. The Hyuuga of the main branch are basically slave masters that have enslaved the other half of their family. The Third didn't trust the Uchiha. For one thing not a single Uchiha had died in the nine tails attack.

The Uchiha had claimed they were just making sure the civilians, but the others clan didn't believe that for a second. The other clans had believe the Uchiha wanted to alter the balance of power by emerging as the strongest clan from the nine tail's attack. Which they were now. The Third also wondered but hoped it wasn't true. The Uchiha had controlled the nine tail and had it attack the Leaf village. The only Uchiha who could do this was an Uchiha with the Mangekyō Sharingan. However there hadn't been an Uchiha with the Mangekyō Sharingan since Madara, who had had disappeared after his fight with the First Hokage decades ago.

Then again it was possible the Uchiha could be hiding that one or more members of their clan has the Mangekyō Sharingan. However he couldn't risk confronting the Uchiha or telling anyone or if would risk starting a rebellion by the Uchiha or a civil war. Concentrating on the child, the Third didn't have many options. He could't risk giving the child to his clan for risk of it being seeing as favoritism. Beside's the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, none of the other clans wanted the child. They were afraid of both her abilities and the possibility she could hurt someone by accident.

The Hokage didn't trust the orphanage's due to increasing corruption among them. That's why he was going to have his clan adopt Naruto. The only guarantee Naruto will have in a orphanage is a life of misery and isolation from the other children. The clans and civilians had objected to this as their emotions about the only recently ended attack was affecting their thinking. Many were calling for Naruto's death despite the fact that would release the nine tail. The Hokage had told them Naruto was under his clan's protection and he said if those who wanted to harm Naruto would have to fight him. Any objections to his clan adopting Naruto had quickly ended after that.

The Hokage by this point was growing tired of the shouting match going on between Hiashi and Fugaku. The Hokage slams his hands and releasing KI gaining of all those in the room. "Enough! Neither of your clans will have the child. Instead the child will go to a civilian family." The Hokage says and none of those assembled dared to argue with the Hokage. "Dog." The Hokage says and a kneeling ANBU wearing a dog mask appears in front of the Hokage. "What is your will Lord Hokage?" The ANBU asks.

"Go to the hospital and take the child we been speaking to the recently retired Jonin Hiragana. I'm sure he will take her in. Dismissed." The Hokage says and the ANBU bows and disappears from sight. "We are saddened by the recent losses we have suffered but we must stand strong. We are still at war with Kumo and Lightning Country and they may launch a new invasion of Fire Country to take advantage of this attack on the Leaf Village. As well our recent peace treaty with Iwa and Earth Country may not hold, so we must be prepared for another possible war with them. So we will rebuild and we will defeat any threats that challenges us. Dismissed." The Hokage says and those assembled respectfully bow and leaves the Hokage alone.

Hiragana's Temporary Apartment.

Recently retired Jonin Hiragana rests on the couch as his wife cleans their little girl Tenten. Hiragana had suffered no serious wounds but had absorbed large amounts of that damn demon fox. Normally that would kill a person, but instead it screwed up Hiragana's chakra system so Hiragana couldn't reliably use Jutsu basically ending Hiragana's Shinobi career. But it wasn't all bad. Hiragana now will get a retirement check every month. As well he'll be there for Tenten as she grows up. 'A fair trade.' Hiragana thinks to himself before someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Hiragana says as he gets up from the couch and his wife nods her head as she cleans Tenten. Hiragana opens the door and see's a rather short ANBU standing there holding a baby. "Can I help you, ANBU?" Hiragana asks the ANBU. "You are now the father of this child by order of the Hokage. Keep her away from anything flammable Have a good day." Dog says as he hands the child over to Hiragana. Dog then disapears in a cloud of smoke. "I need to ask the Hokage about my new daughter." Hiragana says to himself. He then closes the door and hopes his wife doesn't mind taking care of another girl.


End file.
